Suzaku Vermillion
Suzaku Vermilion (スザク バーミリオン Suzaku Baamirion'):' is the No.3 Pro Hero. He is commonly referred to by his hero name, The Sky Hero: Brave Bird (スキー ヘロ ブラブ バード Sukii Hero Burabu Baado) which was given to him by his signature attack "Brave Bird". He is also the leader of the Brave Bird Hero Agency. Appearance Suzaku is a tall young man with a well toned, muscular body. He has blue eyes and long, flowing red spiky hair with orange near the tip of the end and reaches down to his waist. His outfit for the most part remains the same. He wears a white coat with two buttons near the chest area and a black undershirt that reveals his stomach. He wears black pants and red shoes to compliment his appearance. At often times he also wears his white coat with a black vest worn over that reaches down to his knees with a red pattern on it. He also wears white pants and red shoes. He also wears red finger-less gloves and carries his sheathed dagger on his back waist. His hero costume consist of a2be75092e7344.jpg|Suzaku in his high school age 3.7_Brave_Birds_Mask.jpg|Suzaku's Hero Mask Personality Suzaku is carefree, cheerful and easygoing, often acting in a spontaneous and unpredictable way while being cocky and taunting. He has somewhat of a playful mind, often likes to goof around whenever he gets the chance and will toy around with his opponents. He shows off a strong, confident attitude as he is usually always seen smiling or grinning even while doing his work as a hero, revealing his cool demeanor and hardly shows any kind of worry or concern. He deals with his situations with a calm, relaxing and tolerant attitude, taking it easy as he approaches his problems and shows no concern about how other people feel about him or his actions and does it regardless. He is much more polite then he gives off and can be friendly and compassionate to others. He shows to respect the well being of other people and is thoughtful to their concerns and tries his best to solve it in order to be of help to them. He shows to respect and care for the citizens of the city as every fight he takes part of, he takes precautions to prevent his conflict from spreading to the civilians. He can be extraordinarily selfless, willing to recklessly put his own health and safety at risk to avenge or protect those he cares about, even if it means risking death or causing a permanent injury to himself. After causing various property damages to the city, wither it was by his own doing or a villains, he always takes it upon himself to take the blame and worriedly apologizes to the properties owner and cover the expenses himself. He can not bare to see crying children when he is around and will personally aid the child in whatever reason they are crying for or find some way around their crying in order to bring laughter and smile to the child's face, in which case he too feels accomplished. He takes responsibility into his own hands rather then the hands of the government. While he will follow the law and do what should be done in the name of a hero, he is also willing to do what needs to be done wither the government or other heroes agrees to it or not and will take it upon himself to settle that reason until the matter is solved to his liking. This made him acquired the reputation of a rebellious hero against the government because of his recklessness and even insanity. However, unlike other people who take the law into their own hands as Anti Hero have a reputation as a psycho for unjust violence against civilians or authorities, Suzaku gained his reputation for helping his friends in the face of power, usually passing over beyond the bounds of reasoning. He is one of the quickest-thinking heroes known to man as he is incredibly an intelligent. He has shown signs of brilliant intellect, high tactical and innovative skills. He can easily adapt to hindering situations and his ability to make flawless plans in a snap before swooping into action and learns to adapts quickly to the situations. He analyzes a situation with great ease and accuracy. In spite of his young age, his way of thinking, knowledge, and pragmatism give him the attitude of a heavily experienced warrior. He is initially very confident about his own abilities, and believes he has what it takes to solve every problem he comes across but isn't afraid to admit defeat and request backup. With his way of thinking and combat abilities, Suzaku has a wide verity of skills and prowess, able to make a move on an opponent and instantly changes plans should things go wrong on a dime and react accordingly making him a genius when it comes to fighting earning him as a well respected hero. He is some what hot headed and often acts over confident in his capabilities. . He has a fun-loving, partying nature and cheerful personality where he is almost always seen partying and drinking alcoholic beverages whenever he makes an appearance, as the heroes favorite pastimes are attending and hosting parties and banquets. He desires to seek fun activities rather then be bored sitting at a desk doing paper work, or any other subjects that require him to sit around. This will lead to him sneaking out of his own office and go looking for something he can do for fun. An action of which irritates his coworkers. His personality is often like that of a child's, in the sense that he tends to go to the extremes. He can be extremely greedy, especially in cases of doing whatever he wants. He approaches situations with a carefree attitude, almost never taking anything seriously. In spite of being a team leader, Suzaku doesn't take his duties very seriously. While he can be serious when the need arises such as when it comes to his role of being hero or personal matters when it comes to loyalty, Suzaku would rather have fun or relax such as enjoying banquets. He also doesn't appear to take conflicts with others seriously either, such as when his trusted sidekick losses her temper and angrily yells at him and comically pinches and stretches out his cheeks for his disregard for his duties only to have him respond by sticking his tongue out at her while shes still pinching and stretching his cheeks. This attitude tends to get on his crew's nerves, contrasting on their focus on personal and serious matters, He has developed a tendency to hang up the phone in the middle of a call with one of the members of his hero agency, a tendency of which rather annoys his comrades. Another interesting personality trait is that during his missions, he likes to stand on edge of the building roof tops or any high advantage points, following his bird theme of wanting to nest on top of trees. . He is a very daring individual, as he shows no fear or hesitation in performing wild and dangerous stunts at the risk of his own safety. He also shows to be quite impulsive, as he would make hasty decisions and, in some cases, neglect listening to reason. . While he is childish and reckless, Suzaku gets quite serious when the situation asks for it, as is when anyone is in serious danger. He also shows significant leadership skills, which at other times he usually lacks and therefore has his leader duties done by one of his sidekick members. An example of his leadership is usually present at the most serious and direst times. His sidekicks also listen to his orders without question when he is serious, all respecting his position. Some people comments on how not just anyone could order most of his sidekicks around, since they seem to be so independent and powerful on their own, even having the potential to become powerful pros themselves, yet they respects Suzaku's commands when the time calls for it. Suzaku is righteous as he completely despises cruelty and wickedness. This is shown when he witnesses horrible acts at the hands of villains when it affects innocent people and will show no mercy in bring down the whole operation. On the other hand, while he may despise the villains for what they have done, he is especially righteous towards the villains, no matter how dangerous they are or how horrible their crime was choosing instead to follow his role as a hero and bring them into custody after successfully defeating a them. He is also against any hero or anti hero brutally attacking, torturers or even attempting to kill a villain regardless of their reasons and will fight former ally in regards to protecting the villain to make sure proper judgment is cast upon them in jail rather then be judge, jury and executioner and is perfectly content to invoke penalty for the actions it causes. Suzaku had a tendency to never back down from a fight, saying that he would never run once facing an enemy. Because of this, some people believed that Suzaku had a death wish, but in truth he wanted to prevent people he cared for from getting hurt and by letting his enemies chase after them the second he turns his back on them. Whenever Suzaku is seriously injured, upon finally reaching a hospital or safe place, he always shows more concern towards the well being of his friends, allies or citizens with no regard for his own condition, even when he is the one who needs it the most. He never hesitates to use his powers to fully heal them even though he is truly suffering the most and in the worst condition He has a sense of appreciation and gratitude towards former enemies who help him in his struggles, wither if they committed crimes or not. This leads to his everlasting friend ship with Kaliban as he always forgives him for conning him several times to the enemy due to what a big help he is when he's on his side. He is rarely disturbed by violence and bloodshed as he has fought his whole life. Even the worst battlefields rarely disturb him except when it involves a friend or loved one. He is seemingly unphased by the most horrifying sights Despite being calm and brave most of the time, Suzaku sometimes reacts in ways that are not always fitting in what others expect from him. in the face of adversity or challenge he has an unshakable cool-headedness and he hardly ever losses his cool and rarely acts without thinking. History Abilities and Powers Overall Abilities: Suzaku is incredibly powerful, befitting his position as the No. 3 ranked Pro Hero. Quirk [[Phoenix (Rip)|'Phoenix']]' ('フォエニックス Foenikkusu'):' Suzaku has the ability to transform into a Phoenix, a powerful mythological creature. It is an immensely powerful type of Transformation Quirk said to be the rarest type. This Quirk gives him increased physical attributes and the rare ability of flight, giving him the abilities to launch aerial attacks and showcase his aerial maneuverability by traversing quickly across the city quickly. His control over his Quirk seems to be one of the greatest out of any other quirk user, where he can transform selective parts of his body into phoenix form without changing his whole appearance. a feet that can only be accomplished after extreme amount of training, showing perfect Quirk control and still able to utilize the full effect of his power. Instead of transforming in his full phoenix form, Suzaku only transforms his arms into wings of fire (sometimes choosing to maintain his hands), while keeping his human feet, so that he can fly and still attack with standard kicks. He can also slightly change this form, transforming his feet into claws, to attack and slash his opponents more efficiently. Special Moves * Brave Bird: * Wing Slash: * Phoenix Drill: * Phoenix Twister: Stats Relationships Friends= *'Otohime Watatsumi:'Suzaku has a long lasting relationship with Otohime ever since their time in high school. Before they met, Suzaku was well famed due to the popularity he was given because of his Quirk and was believed to be better then everyone else. Having encountered her during a tournament against their two rival schools and having her as his opponent. Although he was easily defeated by her due to her Quirk canceling his out, Suzaku refused to admit that he was defeated by her and challenged her . During their operations as heroes, he finds her method of Battles Trivia Behind the Scenes= * The name Brave Bird is based off the attack Brave Bird in Pokemon. * Having Suzaku's name be based off his signature attack is inspired by Portgas D. Ace being nicknamed Fire Fist Ace based off his signature attack Fire Fist |-| Info= * Although he transforms into a fire bird, Suzaku prefers colder climate. * During Zora Sontara and his generation of class mates third year at U.A, Suzaku attended as a first year. |-| Extras= * Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes With Known Rank Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:U.A. Graduates Category:Former U.A. Students